Xiaolin Showdown Academy
by Avalon's mists
Summary: Join Alice as she is sucked into the world of Xiaolin Showdown to participate in a fanfiction rehabilation program.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. This is dedicated to My cat, Dustball, who has gone to the Halls of Mandos, and the chicken that this was based off. I have trouble reading condensed type. I'm not sure if this is a big problem with anyone else but I've spaced it a little non the less.

* * *

Alice was smiling. And with good reason too, only a hours after she had posted her new story three people had reviewed it. It was by far one her best one. She had decided that Xiaolin Showdown needed more romance in it so she had made up her own character. Her name was Alison. She was tall, tanned, and beautiful with honey color golden hair that went down to her waist and purple eyes. Alice wasn't even sure if people could have purple eyes but it gave Raimundo even more of a reason to fall for her. It was so obvious they were meant to be, they both liked to surf and prank and they were both the cutest people on the show. Kimiko could get eaten by a plant for all she cared. It wasn't like she was important to the story anyway. Alison could easily take her place; after all lightning was sort of like fire. She had just finished reading her three review for the ninth time when a red and black screen popped up on her computer. It read "Click here to see your Favorite Xiaolin Showdown characters!" _That is strange_, Alice thought, _It must be a realworld sort of online game. _She clicked it and immediately a new screen popped up. This one read"Printing documents"

"That's strange," Alice said. "You don't usually need to write on paper to get onto a computer site." Just then a huge and strangely stapled packet of papers flew out of her printer with a wump. She read the first part.

_Dear Reader_,

_You have been chosen to participate in the Xiaolin Showdown Academy. You have been chosen because of your story _The Dragon of Lighting. _Please fill out the attached forms and enjoy your stay._

_The Management_

Alice turned the page and began to fill out the answers.

What is you name?

_Alice Cooper_

When you write fanfiction what do you write about?

_Raixoc!_

Do you write slash? If so list the pairings.

_Eww no way._

Have you ever written a Mary Sue?

_Nope, all my characters have better names then that._

What is one item you absolutely need at all times? Alice looked around her room then settled on her makeup .

_My makeup bag._

Please sign your name below. Alice did as directed but failed to notice the fine print. As soon as

she had written the last letter the packet disappeared.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter. If you would like to participate in the Xiaolin Showdown Academy please fill out the same form Alice did and put it in a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Murder-chan who inspired me enough to write a second chapter. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. And please excuse my odd use of grammar. I'm working on learning with trial and error. Point it out if you wish. Another note, if you sent in a character and wanted them to have a certain quirk or look a certain way I'm sorry I forgot to ask. Just leave another review if it's that important to you.

* * *

Alice stood in place for a moment thinking about what had just happened. She wasn't very troubled about the disappearing packet of papers though; she was sure things like that happened in her house all the time and that this was just the first time she had caught them in the act. No, what she thought was odd was that they didn't tell her when it started. Or where for that matter. _Probably all a joke. _She thought. And with that she went to off to her bed to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of a electronic sounding gong ringing in her ears. Alice sat up in bed, and hit her head on something._ What? I don't sleep on a futon. What just happened? _While rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Alice noticed something strange; her usually petal pink walls were now a dirty white and her once queen sized bed was now much smaller and rather lower to the ground then she remember.

"What is going on? Where am I? Oh man am I confused," Alice said with a moan.

"You and me both, last I remember I was falling asleep at my desk and next thing I know I'm waking up on this mat thing!" Alice pulled the grey blanket off herself and looked to her left where a tall girl with messy red hair was sitting. _Wait a second! This must have to do with the letter I got last night! _

"By the way, my name's Sofia Dammends. Nice to meet you," Sofia said.

"My name's Alice, Alice Cooper," Alice said while taking in her surroundings.

If she really was in the Xiaolin Showdown Academy it said Rai would be here. _But all I see is the ceiling. There's around six other girls in here, what if one of them is also a Rai fangirl! _Alice then noticed the trunk sitting at the foot of her bed. It was smallish, maybe only two feet by two feet and made out of wood. She also noticed a lot of the other girls looking in their trunks and exploding in fury at what was presumably the contents. Her curiosity piqued she opened the trunk and explored the contents. The trunk contained her makeup kit, at which she was pleased to see, six sets of loose black pants, six loose light blue shirts, various undergarments which she recognized as her own ,and a laminated piece of paper. She looked over and peeked in Sofia's box and saw it contained roughly the same thing and that the piece of paper was the form she had signed. As Alice studied the form she also saw that the back had some sort of rules on it.

"Rule number one: No molesting, pestering or otherwise bugging the members of the staff. Rule number two: You must remain in uniform at all times, failure to comply will result in detention. Rule number three: Listen to all staff members regardless of who they are. Special exceptions will be made in extreme cases. Rule number five: Classes must be attended, not attending will result in detention. Detentions will not be given in case of illness," Alice was interrupted by several shrieks and turned to see what appeared to be Wuya coming out of the wall.

"Get up and dressed you fools! We don't have eternity you know! Well I do but I don't want to spend it here," and with that she floated out of the room leaving a bunch of girls scrambling to get dressed in her wake. Alice hurried with getting her uniform on and followed Sofia out of the room.

"Hey Sofia! Do you know where we're going?"Alice said while jogging to keep up with Sofia's much longer legs.

"Nope" Sofia looked back and slowed down so Alice could keep up, "But this is Savannah and she says she knows where she's going," Sofia motioned to the dirty blonde that was a few inches in front of them. Savannah turned around and grabbed both their hands while walking much faster then both Alice and Sofia. "My friend went here last year. She told me where everything was and who to ask for help finding classes." Savannah turned a corner and arrived in a immense hall filled with long rectangular tables piled high with food.

"Wow," all three of them said.


End file.
